internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
West Indian cricket team in England in 2017
The West Indies cricket team toured England in August and September 2017 to play three Test matches competing for the Wisden Trophy, one Twenty20 International (T20I) and five One Day Internationals (ODIs). Ahead of the Test series, the West Indies played first-class warm-up matches against Derbyshire, Essex and Kent. They also played a two-day match against Leicestershire, as they did not get to the final of the 2017 NatWest t20 Blast. In October 2016 the England and Wales Cricket Board (ECB) confirmed that the first Test at Edgbaston would be played as a day/night game. Tom Harrison, chief executive of the ECB, said that "we are excited by the prospect of staging our first ever day-night Test match". Following the Edgbaston Test match, both England's Alastair Cook and Neil Snowball, CEO of Warwickshire County Cricket Club, said that the "jury is out" with regards to holding another day/night Test in England. The ECB considered it a success, with the possibility of having a day/night Test as an annual fixture. England won the Test series 2–1, with James Anderson taking his 500th wicket in the third match. The West Indies won the one-off T20I match at the Riverside Ground by 21 runs. In the opening ODI match, England won by 7 wickets, meaning that the West Indies would need to play in the 2018 Cricket World Cup Qualifier tournament, as they were not able to qualify directly for the 2019 Cricket World Cup. England's preparation for the fourth ODI was disrupted following the arrest of Ben Stokes in Bristol after the third ODI. Following the incident, both Stokes and Alex Hales were suspended by the ECB, meaning they would not be considered for selection for England until further notice. Despite this, England went on to win the ODI series 4–0. Squads Sam Billings was added to the England squad ahead of the fourth ODI, and Dawid Malan before the fifth, following the arrest of Ben Stokes and his and Alex Hales's subsequent suspension. Carlos Brathwaite was added to the West Indies' squad for the fifth ODI as a replacement for Jason Holder who went home to attend a funeral. Jason Mohammed was made captain for the match in Holder's absence. Tourmatches First-class: Essex vs West Indies | team2 = Essex | score-team1-inns1 = 338/8d (100 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Roston Chase 81 (138) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Callum Taylor 2/44 (12 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 185/9d (61.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Paul Walter 68* (139) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Kemar Roach 5/43 (18 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 135/4d (31 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Roston Chase 50 (80) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Paul Walter 2/14 (3 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = County Cricket Ground, Chelmsford | umpires = Nigel Cowley (Eng) and Tom Lungley (Eng) | motm = | toss = Essex won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Rain in the lunch interval prevented any further play on day 2. }} First-class: Kent vs West Indies | team2 = Kent | score-team1-inns1 = 265 (83.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shai Hope 57 (121) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Charlie Hartley 4/80 (17.4 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 331/9d (93.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Sean Dickson 142 (210) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Alzarri Joseph 4/72 (22 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 132/4 (36.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Shimron Hetmyer 43* (39) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Charlie Hartley 2/44 (11.4 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = St Lawrence Ground, Canterbury | umpires = James Middlebrook (Eng) and Alex Wharf (Eng) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Zak Crawley (Kent) made his first-class debut. }} First-class: Derbyshire vs West Indies | team2 = Derbyshire | score-team1-inns1 = 427/3d (100 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Roston Chase 110* (113) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Matthew Sonczak 1/60 (16 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 181 (51.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Callum Brodrick 52 (91) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Jason Holder 3/48 (13 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 327/6d (85 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kieran Powell 100 (103) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Matthew Sonczak 2/56 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 51/0 (14 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Ben Slater 27* (47) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = County Cricket Ground,| umpires = [[Ben Debenham] (Eng) and Russell Evans (Eng) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Callum Brodrick, Matthew Sonczak and James Taylor (Derbyshire) all made their first-class debuts. }} Two-day: Leicestershire vs West Indies | team2 = Leicestershire | score-team1-inns1 = 377/7d (88 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shimron Hetmyer 128* (120) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Dieter Klein 3/77 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 70/1 (12.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Harry Dearden 42* (45) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Alzarri Joseph 1/14 (2.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Grace Road, Leicestershire | umpires = Paul Baldwin (Eng) and Chris Watts (Eng) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = No further play was possible after lunch on day 2. | notes = }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 514/8d (135.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Alastair Cook 243 (407) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Roston Chase 4/113 (26.2 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 168 (47 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Jermaine Blackwood 79* (76) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 3/34 (15 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = 137 (45.4 overs) (f/o) | runs-team2-inns2 = Kraigg Brathwaite 40 (76) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Stuart Broad 3/34 (10 overs) | result = England won by an innings and 209 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Sundaram Ravi (Ind) | motm = Alastair Cook (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Mark Stoneman (Eng) and Kyle Hope (WI) made their Test debuts. *''This was the first day/night Test match in England. *''The West Indies lost 19 wickets on day 3, the most they had lost in a single day in Tests. *''With the wicket of Shane Dowrich in the West Indies' second innings, Stuart Broad surpassed Sir Ian Botham as England's second highest wicket-taker in Tests with 384. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 258 (70.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Ben Stokes 100 (124) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Shannon Gabriel 4/51 (17 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 427 (127 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Shai Hope 147 (253) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 5/76 (29 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 490/8d (141 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Moeen Ali 84 (93) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Roston Chase 3/86 (32 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 322/5 (91.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Shai Hope 118* (211) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Chris Woakes 1/38 (11 overs) | result = West Indies won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Headingley, Leeds | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Sundaram Ravi (Ind) | motm = Shai Hope (WI) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Joe Root (Eng) equalled AB de Villiers' record of 12 consecutive Tests scoring a half-century. *''Shai Hope (WI) scored his first century in Tests. *''Shai Hope's two centuries in the match marked the first time this feat had been achieved at this venue in first-class cricket. *''This was the West Indies' first Test win in England since 2000. }} 3rd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 123 (57.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Kieran Powell 39 (98) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Ben Stokes 6/22 (14.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 194 (52.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ben Stokes 60 (74) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Kemar Roach 5/72 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 177 (65.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Shai Hope 62 (144) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Anderson 7/42 (20.1 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 107/1 (28 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Tom Westley 44* (72) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Devendra Bishoo 1/35 (11 overs) | result = England won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = Ben Stokes (Eng) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = 11 overs of play were lost on day 1 due to rain and bad light and 25 overs were lost on day 2 due to a wet outfield. *''James Anderson (Eng) became the first bowler for England, and sixth bowler overall, to take 500 wickets in Tests. }} T20I series Only T20I | team2 = | score1 = 176/9 (20 overs) | runs1 = Evin Lewis 51 (28) | wickets1 = Adil Rashid 3/25 (4 overs) | score2 = 155 (19.3 overs) | runs2 = Alex Hales 43 (17) | wickets2 = Carlos Brathwaite 3/20 (3.3 overs) | result = West Indies won by 21 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Riverside Ground, Chester-le-Street | umpires = Michael Gough (Eng) and Tim Robinson (Eng) | motm = Sunil Narine (WI) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Chris Gayle (WI) became the first player to hit 100 sixes in T20Is. }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 204/9 (42 overs) | runs1 = Jason Holder 41* (33) | wickets1 = Ben Stokes 3/43 (9 overs) | score2 = 210/3 (30.5 overs) | runs2 = Jonny Bairstow 100* (97) | wickets2 = Kesrick Williams 2/50 (6 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Tim Robinson (Eng) | motm = Jonny Bairstow (Eng) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = The match was reduced to 42 overs per side due to a wet outfield. | notes = Jonny Bairstow (Eng) scored his first century in ODIs. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 21/0 (2.2 overs) | runs1 = Alex Hales 10* (7) | wickets1 = | score2 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain stopped the match in England's innings and no further play was possible. | notes = }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 369/9 (50 overs) | runs1 = Moeen Ali 102 (57) | wickets1 = Miguel Cummins 3/82 (9 overs) | score2 = 245 (39.1 overs) | runs2 = Chris Gayle 94 (78) | wickets2 = Liam Plunkett 5/52 (8.1 overs) | result = England won by 124 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Bristol | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Michael Gough (Eng) | motm = Moeen Ali (Eng) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Moeen Ali (Eng) scored the fastest century in England, and the second-fastest by an England batsman in ODIs (53 balls). *''Liam Plunkett (Eng) took his first five-wicket haul in ODIs. *''This match set a new record for the most number of sixes scored in an ODI in England (28). }} 4th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 356/5 (50 overs) | runs1 = Evin Lewis 176* (130) | wickets1 = Chris Woakes 3/71 (10 overs) | score2 = 258/5 (35.1 overs) | runs2 = Jason Roy 84 (66) | wickets2 = Alzarri Joseph 5/56 (8.1 overs) | result = England won by 6 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Rob Bailey (Eng) and Rod Tucker (Aus) | motm = Evin Lewis (WI) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Alzarri Joseph (WI) took his first five-wicket haul in ODIs. *''The West Indies' total of 356/5 was their highest total against England in ODIs and their fourth highest overall. }} 5th ODI | team2 = | score1 = 288/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Shai Hope 72 (95) | wickets1 = Liam Plunkett 2/54 (10 overs) | score2 = 294/1 (38 overs) | runs2 = Jonny Bairstow 141* (114) | wickets2 = Miguel Cummins 1/70 (8 overs) | result = England won by 9 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Rose Bowl, Southampton | umpires = Simon Fry (Aus) and Michael Gough (Eng) | motm = Jonny Bairstow (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Tom Curran (Eng) and Sunil Ambris (WI) made their ODI debuts. *''Jason Mohammed (WI) captained the West Indies for the first time in ODIs. *''Jonny Bairstow's unbeaten 141 is the highest score by an England batsman against the West Indies in ODIs, beating the previous best of 130 made by Marcus Trescothick in 2004. *''Joe Root (Eng) became the third-fastest batsman, in terms of number of innings, to score 4,000 runs in ODIs (91). }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in English cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017 Category:West Indian cricket tours of England